


Baptism by Fire

by PhoenixStar73



Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec chose to remain in Edom as the King's prisoner to keep the world safe, Amnesia, Angst, Dark Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Magnus Bane is the King of Edom, Magnus Bane of the King of Edom, Magnus does not remember Alec or the Shadowhunters, Magnus was presumed dead for 4 months but he's in Edom, Magnus's stay in Edom and ascension to the throne caused some irrevocable changes, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Alec thought he hadn't needed to do anything more after what he had recently endured at the hands of the King.But nothing is quite as simple, where the King is concerned...UPDATED CHAPTER 2! COMPLETE
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807267
Comments: 51
Kudos: 142
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts), [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts), [codenamepenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/gifts), [quarantinedchipslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantinedchipslut/gifts).



> HM500 based upon this photo prompt:  
> 

With head bowed, Alec staggered behind the King, held in place by the chains around his hands, as the rune on his neck burned incessantly. 

They trudged along the desolate land until they came across what appeared to be a giant pyre, burning with red Edomic embers.

It appeared to be made of charred bones of various creatures. Alec’s blood ran cold…

“There’s one more thing you need to do,” the King boomed. “You need to walk into that pyre of towering fire. It will determine if your soul is worthy, and then it will cleanse your soul. I do not accept any candidates for Consort who are less than pure. Or who might have an ulterior motive which threatens me or Edom. If you walk out unscathed, then you get the pride of being my Consort. Otherwise, you share their fate ---”

Alec eyed the pyre with consternation. 

“You mean, to be burned to a crisp?” he blurted out.

The sharp pain hitting the demonic rune on the side of his neck made Alec flinch. _OUCH!_

“It’s an honor to be considered,” the King said darkly. “Do not test me, Nephilim. Besides, their souls are cursed to eternal damnation ---"

“But you didn’t test my sister, this way,” the words tumbled from Alec’s mouth before he could stop himself.

The King just stared blankly at him. 

“Looks like you have trouble keeping your mouth shut. Maybe it needs to be put to good use,” he mused. “You were good for something, _just before_.”

Somehow Alec suddenly felt himself get hard at the King’s words.

Uh, he hadn’t known he had a _praise kink._

_DO NOT, DO NOT REVEAL THIS TO THE KING,_ he thought desperately. He still had his pride, after all.

But somehow he knew that the King had already saw this – as he smirked. 

And that smirk was somehow – _so unbearably Magnus_ – _that he already knew he was going to relent._

 _“Please,”_ he uttered helplessly.

The King’s eyes darkened. 

“Survive the pyre, and I will allow you to serve me on your knees tonight,” he stated.

“Your sister – although far from innocent, was spelled to be compliant. She would have served me for the rest of her days, in every which way but without regaining her faculties ever again. You, however, came on your own accord. _Trust has not been established yet_ …”

_Oh, how wrong the King actually was…._

The visual of the Lightwood ring flashed through Alec’s head, which Magnus’s wayward magic had summoned to his hand, in those last moments they were together. Before Magnus was forced to say goodbye to the Earth–

Alec still had no idea what became of it. 

Not that it mattered, as it was Magnus’s the moment it ended up in his hand. 

Now forever lost, the dream of their future.

_This – was the future. And it was time he accepted it._

Taking a deep breath, Alec steeled his resolve and stepped right in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's POV after he steps into the flaming pyre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HM500 PHOTO PROMPT based upon this:  
> 
> 
> _Warnings: Hallucinations, Sensory issues_
> 
> Btw thank you for joining for an unexpected ch 2 :)

A feathery light touch, grazed his eyelashes. _A snowflake._

Alec _blinked._ His surroundings were white, with gray clouds above, with twisty, tall pines _looming_ before him.

_Wait, hadn’t he just walked into that nightmare of a flaming pyre of charred bodies?_

This was so surreal. But if he were to have any chance of bringing Magnus back to what he was, he had to endure. 

He was _FREEZING though._

Alec instinctively wrapped his arms around his naked body, wincing as the winds hit him ---

_And forced himself to walk._

_...._

_It seemed endless...miles upon miles of walking..._

_...._

_...._

_The sting from the sudden pelting ice made him hiss with pain._

_...._

_...._

Suddenly all the memories Alec had with Magnus --

that first hello to that agonizing goodbye --- flooded his head. He fell upon the snow in _anguish._

Alec then shuddered as he then visualized the memory of him in chains, on his knees, pleasing the King, just hours ago... 

Was this how this ritual had meant to end him? 

_BURNING HIM ALIVE? WHILE SUBJECTING HIM TO THIS...THIS TORTURE? LIKE...THIS?!_

He realized – too late – that he had severely underestimated the severity of this test ---

_THIS….HIS HEART COULD NOT TAKE ----!!!_

Alec started _SCREAMING --_

_…_

_…._

*****

 _…The sky…was red again..._

Alec _slow-blinked._ Now he was on his back, looking up, feeling disoriented. 

There was _something_ – a hand. No, more like a claw, about to graze his cheek. 

Alec shivered involuntarily. 

The flames from the two burning coals for eyes stared down at him, with some odd expression – _fear_?

 _Ridiculous_ , Alec chided himself. The King wasn’t capable of empathy. As he said, there was _no_ reason to trust him, given the current situation.

_Then –_

As that claw touched skin, Alec _hissed_. His skin was incredibly sensitive – almost as if he HAD been _BURNT_ …

Red magic _SHOT AT HIM_ \-- and Alec _FLINCHED_. But oddly enough -- it was a _cooling_ sensation. 

_WAIT --_

Alec was even more confused now…

“Don’t move around too much,” the King admonished, in a strangled voice that almost seemed considerate. “You are _SCORCHED_ from head to toe. I’m healing you.” He paused. “I shouldn’t have made you do that. As soon as you stepped into the fire, a searing pain ripped through my head, SCREAMING _why_ I subjected you to this.”

“It said, you are supposed to... _mean something to me_.” 

He looked away, stating haltingly, "Not sure why it told me that. Anyway, this changes _nothing._ "

However, he looked flummoxed, brows furrowing with uncertainty.

“Hey,” Alec said gruffly. With effort, he reached out, touching the claw on the side of his face. The King’s eyes widened. “It’s okay. I know my place. I am here to serve you. It seems preordained to an extent, even for you. _I get it._ ”

_Alec wanted to believe somewhere deep down inside, Magnus's soul remembered him. But it was all conjecture, while this was reality..._

They stared at one another.

“You have me, Sir,” Alec said simply. And felt something -- slight hope -- settle within his heart. 

_...what was left of his heart anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "Baptism by Fire" won't you leave a comment and/or kudo below? You can leave one per story! Would greatly appreciate it! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
